whump Whump WHUMP!
by Large H
Summary: Okay so... As you can probably guess this if for whumptober2019. And guess what else, welp it's literally every single prompt put into one mega story. There might also be a field trip, three dumb bank robbers, and a bit of Flash justice. Ooo, and some Adopted Pete and Irondad.


**Word Count -2700**

**Before we Start, check out my tumblr and if you want more prompts check out Remember November!**

**Hope you enjoy it, And yes this is literal every prompt in one… And yes this took a while to write. (Written in one sitting.)**

**Tumblr Large-H-fanfic**

whump Whump WHUMP!

It was a day like any other day, and of course Peter Parker-Stark was having a bad day, that was his any other day. Flash was as always giving him some kind of problem and it hadn't let up since lunch.

Currently Pete sat in his science class listening to Mr. Harrington drown on and on about something he had learned years ago. "Okay so before we leave today, I've got an announcement. Friday you will be going on a field trip." The excitement of the teens seem to grow by the second, even Pete was interested.

"The trip is to the famous Avengers Tower." Pete slammed his head on his desk, 'why!' was all he could ask himself. If there was one thing he didn't want it was a field trip to his own home…

After May had died in a crash a few months back Tony and Pep had nearly adopted him on the spot. There was no way Pete was going to go too some foster home.

"What's wrong Penis? Worried we're gonna find out about your fake internship." Wonderful… some kids laughed, others grind and Mr. Harrington only looked at Pete with disappointment.

"Ring, Ring!" The bell rang and the hormonal teens ran out of the school, as usual Happy was waiting, his face had a large smile plastered on it. "You already know, don't you?" Happy only nodded as Pete threw his stuff in the back and sat next to Happy in the passenger seat. He of all people was not one to sit in the back.

"Yea, I did and you shouldn't worry." Pete shook his head, he really should worry because the Avengers were going to be a pain.

"Really? I Mean come on Hap, it's my family were talking about." Happy let out a laugh, Pete was absolutely right and he knew for a fact that for sure, Clint and Nat would have their fun.

The car pulled into the parking garage at the tower, they parked next to Caps, Nats and Buck's bikes, Tony's cars were parked on the other side in a line. Most of them were expensive luxury cars but some were work in progress cars. One however, Pete was most proud of, it was a nice Ford fastback that him and Tony had worked on together as his car for school.

However, Pete didn't spend much time looking at the vehicles, instead he just walked over to the elevator and called to Friday. "Fri, could you take me to the penthouse."

The A.I. complied and began to haul the kid up to the top room of the tower. Pete walked into the main room of the tower and of course Nat, Buck, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Tony, and Clint were all watching a movie on the tv.

"Hey Junior!" They all seemed to let out, everyone turned around and waved to the young spider. However, Pete's eyes were fixed on Tony. And Tony seemed to notice, and sunk into his seat.

"You just had to, didn't you?" The group of Avengers looked at him with confusion. Tony raised his hands in defense.

"What, I thought you would like it." Pete rolled his eyes, this was worse than anything that Tony could have ever done. "Let me guess, Mom convinced you to do it." Tony nodded, he would do anything to shift the blame off himself, plus Pep had given him the idea.

Then a brown bolt of lighting wrapped Pete into a hug. "Petey your home!" Pete smiled at Morgan who was currently hugging him tightly. She smiled back at him and he rubbed her hair. Pete let go a sigh and walked over to the couch and sat next to Tony. Morgan sat in between the two comfortably hugging Pete's side.

The rest of the day went by fast and dinner was good, however, Pete could see the Avengers already plotting his doom. He hated the idea of his family embarrassing him but at least they wouldn't bully him.

**Later on…**

Pete was on patrol as usual, he was currently looking over New York from a rooftop. He enjoyed the feeling and smell of the streets. He loved the city more than anything other than his job. He had already stopped a robbery and mugging.

However, what happened next made Pete's hair stand on edge. "Boom!' A loud blast came from the bank down the street, of course someone would try to rob a bank. Pete shook his head and swung down to the bank.

As usual some bone head was robbing the bank. He held most of the people who were inside at gunpoint, shouting angrily at the teller to hand over money. "Really, robbing a bank in the twenty first century, have you learned nothing."

"Shut up spider, I'll blow your brains out. Don't move you web slinger!" Pete rolled his eyes, really he's going to shoot at a man with super strength and senses, seems like a smart idea. "I mean it, get on the floor!" Pete walked forward, his senses would alert him if there was any trouble, right?

"Pow." A bullet shot from the man's hand gun. The bullet flew towards Pete and landed in his left shoulder. 'Wonderful, of course it doesn't work.' Pete let out a loud scream as he fell to the ground, blood gushed from his arm.

Then as Pete's eyes began to go dark, the loud screeching of tires could be heard outside. The man grabbed his money and ran out. Then as he left, two more men ran in and dragged the poor spider out of the building.

Pete was thrown into the back of a white van and the vehicle drove off. On the way to wherever the van was going, the spider kept having weird dreams, each one seemed to be a regret, he feared for his life, what would these men do and what were they capable for.

The men smiled down at the spider, one man drove while two others stood over top of the kid. "Come on. Let's show him what it's like to be on the other end of a fist." The other guy nodded and picked up a piece of metal that laid in the van. His face was filled with a large smile and hid evil is his eyes.

"Whack!.. Wack… Wack." Pete let out a muffled scream, the pain filled his mind. He knew his fate was uncertain at this point, Tony wouldn't know, how could he… Pete had Ned disable the safety setting once again… Why did he have to do that!

"Hey, Tim, how much do you think the spiders worth?" The three men all let out laughs and one pulled Pete's chin off the floor. "I don't know Kurt, I'm thinking a couple Million, Mr. Stark seems to have hired the guy." They all nodded, and now Pete seemed to know what he was in for, but what he was really about to experience would be far more than just ransom.

Then his body feel numb and his consciousness followed next. Pete was knocked out in the back of a van, going to who knows where. Without backup or and support from anyone.

**Who knows where I am, who knows what day it is…**

Pete woke up in a cell, bars surrounded him and the three goons sat outside looking over their stacks of cash. Each seemed to be arguing about how to spend it. One suggested more artillery, the other suggested to go buy a bunch of food the other, well he didn't care so long as he got to kill someone in the process.

Then Pete tried to move, move anything, but he couldn't. His legs were shackled to the cell walls and so were his arms. He couldn't move, nor could he even use his web shooters. His hands were tight against the walls of the cell.

The three looked up once they noticed the spiders struggles. "Good luck Spider Man, your stuck here." The man smiled at him, revenge evident in their eyes. "Get the knife!" One man yelled to Tim, was it? The guy hurried over to the table where the money had sat and walked over to cage.

"Where should I stab him boss?" The man shrugged, he didn't care, that seemed to be his personality. "Anywhere that it would hurt." The man nodded, he began with his wrist, then he moved to his legs and then back up to his neck, he only lightly sliced his neck but blood gushed from Pete's body.

'I'm going to die here…' Pete began to cry, he didn't want to, he wanted to be strong… but the last of his persona was gone… he was just a kid and he had no one and now he feared that he would die with no one.

The men seemed to smirk at his pain. "Come on Spider Man, no so fun when you're the one on the receiving end?" The men let out laughs and walked back over to the table and began to play cards. They had realized that they were as much of a target as the spider was now. If someone found out, they were all dead.

Pete trembled, his breath shaky and his eyes were red under his mask. He felt light head and like his death was eminent, he wished for his dad, or any of the Avengers to save him… but that wasn't going to happen, how could it… he was so stupid. 'Why did I turn off the tracking system!'

**Somewhere else…**

Tony's blood ran cold, he couldn't sleep, he didn't know why but he couldn't. Tony was in his lab work area trying to keep his mind busy, trying to figure out why he couldn't sleep. It was 2am and he'd been working for hours now. However, something seemed to finally make it to his mind.

"Friday, Where is Junior?" The A.I. took a second to respond but finally did. "I don't know sir." Tony did a double take, what?

"What was that, Fri where is my son?" The A.I. once again took a few seconds to respond. "Sir, I don't know where MiniStark is, I can't locate him." Tony's hands began to shake and his adrenaline seemed to skyrocket… where was spider man, where was his son.

Tony sat down in his chair and pulled up multiple screens trying to pinpoint the suit location, nothing, then he tried another trick, once again… nothing. 'Why is Ned so good with hacking my shit!' Tony was a little pissed about the guy in the chair hacking his technology.

Then he did a scan for everything in the area, he found footage from a robbery on 49th Street, He watched as his son was hauled away, blood trailing behind winched at the poor kid and then traced the license plate of the van. The vehicle belonged to a Tim Howard. His address was also listed. " Bingo, Fri give me directions."

"Right away boss." Tony's suit formed around him and he ran to the nearest window and jumped out. He was going to be damned if he couldn't save his son.

**Hours Later…**

Pete awoke once more, his eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room. "Stand down!" Someone yelled, However, the loud screams of three voices seemed to fill the room even more. "You want me, you'll have to kill Spider Man."

Pete had somehow been unshackled and was currently being used as a personal shield for Tim. "I said Stand Down!" Once again the voice boomed over the room. However, Pete still couldn't place it, he could only fear for his life… His blood soaked his clothes and his blood filled the floor below him.

Pete felt his lungs fill with fluid, he was suffocating, his mind hurt, his body hurt.., he just wanted it to end, the pain, the anguish, the tears. Then Pete felt arms wrap around him, not ones of pressure or pain. Ones of care and compassion, his father's arms wrapped around him.

"Stay with me Junior, it's okay, I'm here, the other two abandoned ship when I busted in… and the other guy…" Tony looked to the floor where the man laid, a single rocket had burst through his shoulder blade.

"Dad?" Pete asked in a wavy voice, he was hardly alive. "I'm here kido, I'm here son." Tears fell from Tony's eyes, he wanted his son to be okay. Tony did his best to comfort him as they flew across town. All the while, Friday read off his vitals and paid attention to his blood loss.

Bruce was already waiting for Tony when he ran into the hospital wing. "Take care of him Bruce." The doctor nodded, of course he would, he loved the kid as much as Tony did.

Bruce worked away on Pete, he required over a hundred stitches and there would be everlasting scars on his body, but what altercation didn't end in scars and stitches? Well this one was several times worse.

**Two Days Later.**

Nat, Clint, Steve, Buck, Wanda, Sam, and every other Avenger had stopped by the tower, each stayed for as long as they could, not wanting to leave their kid all alone. Pep and Tony had literally put every meeting and anything that required them on hold, told everyone to f*** off and let them worry about their son.

"He'll be okay Tony but he needs to recover, they hurt him pretty bad, they even poisoned him… they had made him drink something… and it contained a heavy dosage of mercury." Everyone wanted to cry, break down and just die, they had nearly lost the most important part of their lives, and why did no one notice his absence from movie night?

Tony felt bad, like really bad, like I almost let my kid die, bad. Pep, laid against him and lightly slept as Tony looked at Pete. "I just hope your okay, kid."

Pete's eyes slowly opened, like he had heard Tony speak. "Were am I?' He asked, his eyes still weak and his body wouldn't move. "Your in the hospital… You were beaten within an inch of your life… I could have lost you." Tony stood up and walked over to the bedside and grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"You'll be okay, I promise and… you definitely don't have to worry about that field trip. You can stay home with me and work in the lab. Pete nodded and laid his head against him pillow, the bed hurt as much as the cell.

**Two more days…**

Pete was working in the lab, he was still in a great deal of pain but his fast healing had allowed him to move around. Pete was working on his car with his dad when the elevator dinged. "Who is it?" The two called out as they worked under the car… most likely working on draining and checking the oils.

"Hello Mr. Stark, I've got a tour group from Midtown high." A young blonde was leading the group of twenty or so students and slowly Pete and Tony crawled out from underneath the car.

"Hello." Tony greeted in his usual meeting voice that he always seemed to use. "Hey." Pete waved to his classmates, he couldn't really use his left arm, it was still in a sling.

"Why is Penis working with Tony Stark. And why are you two working on a car?" Pete let out a sigh, Flash just needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Mr. Parker why aren't you at school and why are you here bothering Mr. Stark?" That was it, how dare anyone insult his son, but now his own classmates and his own teacher…

"Really, your going to insult my son in front of me… the heir to my company, the smartest kid I've ever met, the kid who nearly was killed, has been shot, stabbed, poisoned, damn near bled to death and you have the audacity to yell at him for not going to school! Get out of my tower, and as for you Mr? What 'dad's got so much money I can buy you?' Well guess what, kiss your college dreams goodbye. I know you've been bullying my son and this is what you get for doing it. Don't think my head of security didn't notice do you?"

The tour group was lead out of the building and sent back to school early and Pete enjoyed spending time with his dad and later they order shawarma and spent time with his crazy family.

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so I definitely didn't think I would do this but I felt like writing something. Hope everyone enjoyed and feel free to check out my tumblr, I'll be hosting something for the months of November and December. If you're a writer or artist check it out.**

**Remember… Remember, November**

**Like, Follow, Review and that jazz.**

**Large H**


End file.
